


Looking a Gift (Bear) in the (Crossed) Eyes

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [6]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Anna Knits (Badly), Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Lesbian Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Elsa a long time to talk Merida into wearing the sweater, and rather less time to talk her into taking it off again.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Six, "Holiday Sweaters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking a Gift (Bear) in the (Crossed) Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Still from last year's prompts.

Elsa might have had something useful to contribute, had she not been laughing so hard.  
  
"So that's what you think of it," huffed Merida. She tried to tousle her hair back into shape, but mostly just tousled it, and gave the new sweater a grim look. It was green, with a somewhat wobbly Celtic knot border and a distinctly cross-eyed bear on the front.  
  
"Anna _tried_ ," Elsa finally managed between her giggles. Her own sweater was a pale, glittery blue, and boasted a variety of ill-shaped snowflakes. One of them had seven arms.  
  
"Oh, your sister is _very_ trying," Merida said, but there was no real bite to it. She gave the unfortunate bear another look, then snorted with laughter herself. "It looks a bit confused, doesn't it?"  
  
Its eyes were also on the rough level of Merida's breasts, but Elsa was not going to point that out and risk things descending to an argument or unstoppable laughter once again. Instead she scooped up her phone and pulled Merida close. "Come on, let's send them a picture to prove that we put them on."  
  
Merida put her arm around Elsa's waist and flicked her hair so that as little of it as possible was getting in the way of their faces. "So we aren't wearing this to dinner this evening?"  
  
"Oh, Anna will expect that as well," said Elsa. She paused and smiled to take the photo, and Merida grinned. On some people, it might have felt forced, but Merida always looked so _real_ in pictures, so bright and warm. "But I didn't say that we had to keep them on for the _entire_ day."  
  
"Is that so?" Drawing back slightly, Merida let her grin drop down to more of a smirk. "You weren't so instantly enamoured with your sister's newfound hobby that you decided to wear the sweater all hours of the day?"  
  
Elsa dropped her phone back onto the arm of the couch. "Why don't you see if you can take it off me, then?"  
  
"A challenge, eh?" Merida climbed so that she was kneeling on the couch and proceeded to crawl towards Elsa, a playfully predatory look in her eyes. As she drew closer, Elsa squirmed back against the arm of the couch, but Merida just crawled up until they were face to face. "Well, I accept."  
  
She planted a light kiss on Elsa's lips, and straddled her without warning. Elsa gave a yelp of laughter, and as Merida's hands tried to worm their way beneath her sweater she pushed back. Points of snow formed on the air about them, but they just tickled where they touched skin or landed in hair, and soon the tiny ice-crystals were sparkling in Merida's wild curls.  
  
Wearing a look of dire concentration, Merida set about tickling Elsa's side, earning more of a shriek and wriggling beneath her. She managed to get a firm grip on the wool, though, and pushed it up to around Elsa's shoulders in one move, with a triumphant, "Gotcha!"  
  
At which point she realised that Elsa was wearing only a bra underneath. Not just that, but a bra made of her own ice, glittering blue-white and more delicate than any lace. Merida's throat went dry, and it fell to Elsa to get the sweater over her shoulders and drop it to the floor.  
  
"Indeed you have," said Elsa softly.  
  
Most of the time, Elsa wore normal clothes, preferring not to advertise her magic to all and sundry, but it was far from the first time that Merida had seen her clothed only in ice. That realisation by itself had been pretty sexy, that there had only been the thinnest layer of ice on Elsa's skin, but seeing her in her creations had been downright breathtaking.  
  
The bra was a new one, though. Merida wondered whether her underwear was the same.  
  
"You know, I really can't do this with the bear watching me," added Elsa, as Merida was still taking in the wonderful sight. It took her a moment to realise what Elsa meant, and then she pulled off her sweater in turn and tossed it somewhere over her shoulder, to be retrieved at a less important moment.  
  
"Fair play," said Merida.  
  
Elsa smiled as well, and pulled her down, clearly with other things than sweaters in mind.


End file.
